Tandem
by Hobkee
Summary: LEMON/Puzzleshipping. Yugi is anxious about something and a certain Pharaoh knows just what to do to comfort him.


Hi everyone. This is something i whipped out yesterday; I was in a writing spree and Duel Links has made me obsessed with everything Yugioh- Except Link summoning, that thing sucks- as always i hope you like the smex with a bit of plot added just because :p

*Yugioh and all characters mentioned on this story belong to their respective owners.

Please leave comments and feel free to point typos! Enjoy

 **Tandem**

Yugi Mutoh sighed and leaned onto his desk, barely lit by the lamp nearby. There were a couple heavy books next to him and some rugged sheets with scribbles here and there depicting numbers and unfinished mathematical equations. He reached for his pen without bothering to sit straight and doodled something without looking.

"Ok. So i guess since X is 36 then A must be 26 divided by four?" he groaned "But what is V?" He ruffled his hair in despair, unable to find the answer, about to toss the calculator aside. By now the clock read half past past eleven "Ugh...Maybe i should get some rest...i'll just ask Tea how she solved this"

The youth stood straight and reached his bed, already changed on his trademark light blue pijamas. He thumped over it with a groan. Why wasn't physics just as easy as domino? Or half entertaining as Duel Monsters? he rolled and looked at the ceiling. There was silence all around his bedroom as the Pharaoh had sute kept his promise he wouldn't bother him for the rest of the evening- or at least that's how he put it. He could never thought of him as bothersome, but Yami knew this was a particularly difficult exam for him; Mutoh was not really a bad student, it was just physics he found the most annoying: most of the time excercises just consisted on letters, numbers, signs randomly put together over and over without any particular function.

The teen closed his eyes and spreaded his legs over the mattress trying not to think to much about the exam. Soon he found himself rolling again and again; unable to keep his eyes shut. It's okay. Is just a partial. But the more he fought to avoid getting anxious about it he ended picturing himself failing. A great red F. A fat red F stamped on his fat fugly face. He tossed and turned unable to doze off.

Soon the images of a failed exam began changing and for some reason pictures of Tea telling him to try harder next time and cheering him up invaded his mind. Now she was leaning onto his desk as her breasts hung right infront of him. Oops, the pencil she was using fell to the ground. She bends in order to reach it fully exposing her plump, toned thighs and bottom. Wow, that skirt is really short. And why are you wearing Dark Magician Girl lingerie, Miss Gardner?

Mutoh bit his lips as his exam fantasy suddenly turned into a much better one; His hand instinctively reaching between his legs...

Should he? Truth is, since the spirit of a certain egyptian Pharaoh entered his life he hadn't been able to touch himself properly. Privacy was hard to come by when literally being attached to another version of yourself. It has been two months since last time...maybe i could just get the job done and go to sleep? He rocked his hips discreetly, enjoying the feel of soft loose cotton against his groin, stopping in dry for a moment as he felt someone watching.

"Pharaoh...?" he looked across the room. Empty. He called again with no answer aside the muted buzz of the lights out in the street. Yami was most likely keeping his promise to let him be until partials were over. It was now or never.

What am i doing? Yugi closed his eyes and quickly rubbed himself, up and down dragging his fingers over his semi erect member, clearly visible under the sheets. He held his breath, scared any loud moans would slip out and nervously moved his fingers stroking faster, trying to get the job as quickly as possible. A clear spurt of lube ran down his shaft making him tense. So close.

"Aibou? What are you doing?"

Fuck. Yugi almost jumped out of bed. The taller, more muscular version of himself leaned forward with a concerned look "Nightmare?"

"N-nightmare?"

"You were panting in your sleep" The pharaoh blinked, unknowingly sending shivers down his partner's spine as his deep, powerful voice echoed through the room "It seems to me it was a terrible nightmare"

Mutoh felt his cheeks turn bright red as his other self moved closer. Almost close enough to kiss him him. He could feel the humidity on his breath.

"Or perhaps...you were doing something else?" Yami gave him a teasing smile before pulling the sheets up out of nowhere, making the smaller male yelp and try to cover himself. He blinked at the sight of his aibou's pants already halfway down and his chest exposed between his open shirt, gasping at the sight of tender pale skin and nipples peeking from down the fabric.

"I-its not what it looks like!" Yugi stuttered, pulling his pants up in a blink.

"Aibou-" the Pharaoh simply stared somewhere else while toying with his hair as if he hadn't seen anything "Sorry. I didn't think you...well, you were having some personal time for real. Forgive me."

Yugi clenched his teeth. Are you doing this to mock me? Stop acting so casual about it. Ugh.

"It is good to relieve tension. Nothing wrong about it"

"Okay. G-good to know" Mutoh nodded, feeling like an idiot. He turned around avoiding his other self's gaze and wishing he could just fall asleep. Or dead. He cuddled in bed too embarrased to say something, hiding his face as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"...You know...i do not think it is such a sin to touch yourself" Yami's voice pierced through the silence "Yugi. If your body desires something as such it is only proper to obey it"

Mutoh sniffed. You dont understand anything Pharaoh. How could you? You could have any woman back in Egypt. Even today. You could have any person you'd wish to kiss and touch... is not like you're an ugly midget who is going to fail physics. He remained silent for a moment wishing pharaoh would just disappear back into the puzzle.

"Aibou..." a low thud on the bed told him Yami was now sitting on the mattress. Yugi buried further on his pillow but then felt his orher self's chest against his back; his warmth embracing him in the dark.

"Do you believe hugging like this is wrong?"

"...no"

The spirit's hands entwined with his making him flinch in a mix of bliss and embarassement.

"And this? Is holding hands wrong?"

"...no, but..."

"Do not hide your face from me. There is no shame to be had" his words rang on the smaller male's ears, making his legs go weak. Yami reached for him and softly turned his aibou's head towards him. "Eating. Laughing, holding hands or hugging. Giving yourself wonderful sensations should never be regarded as a crime"

Gods, he was getting hard just from this. Yami was so near...he could even feel his heartbeat-if spirits had any, along his toned, protective arms around had hugged before. Holded hands before; But this was completely new. Mutoh jolted as the pharaoh planted a kiss on his cheek, drying his tears.

"Relax..." he breathed on his ear as his hand brushed down the smaller male's stomach, making him gasp "Aibou... You know the least thing i would want to do is hurt you".

The smaller male bit his lip and nodded; too nervous to answer, heaving in bliss as Yami's lips pressed against the back of his neck leaving a trail of gentle butterfly kisses here and there while his hand cautiously slipped inside his shirt: up and down, tenderly brushing his stomach and chest.

"You are sensitive here, i can tell" Yami chuckled "...how about this?" Mutoh couldn't help but coo as his fingertips tenderly circled his perky, tender nipples before moving south; slidding his hand around his already half erect member.

"O-on second thought i have an important exam tomorrow!" he suttered, trying to scape Yami's embrace, but the dark version of himself had him tighly held. No way out of this.

"Even more so" Yami whispered as he stroked his hikari's shaft, making him fuller and erect under the fabric. "Allow me to pamper you. You have been studying so hard..."

Amphasis in the hard. His hand janked him slowly, feeling up the youth's well endowed member. Nothing out of a porno, but proud and thick on his own right. Mutoh gasped as his other self's movements became firmer, pumping up and down with increasing speed as his other hand reached and fondled his balls. Yami let out a low groan. He was clearly enjoying this as much as his partner.

"I-i'm not going to last m-much longer!" Mutoh jolted as Yami rubbed his index against the leaking pee slit, sending shivers up his spine. A heavy load of clear goo ran down his dick as his hips thrusted, begging for more.

Yes. The same erogenous tastes. Yami smirked as his thumb circled against hikari's frenulum making him tense as a streak of drool ran from his lips.

"Oh...wow!" Yugi bucked faster against his sennen's attending hand as the Pharaoh continued massaging his slit and head, placing special attention on those areas and more than eager to please his cute little hikari. Yami's velvety lips fondled his ears as the session continued. His hand moved faster making Yugi squirm in delight as the pleasure increased.

Unable to restrain his climax the smaller male arched his back, tensing in mid air. His soft, shy moans were music to Yami's ears as his aibou pulsated and churned against him before shooting a heavy load of fresh seed. He himself panted in bliss, fully aware of his partner's orgasm. As a second and third gush of baby batter landed on Yugi's tummy the Pharaoh couldnt help closing his eyes as blissful waves took him by surprise. He groaned, unable to do anything at the sudden dry orgasm that ripped through his body...the bond between both tied them in pleasure and pain.

As the hype faded both males collapsed in bed, cuddling against each other. Yugi buried his face against Yami's chest, feeling the rhythm and warmth of his other self's breathing.

The Pharaoh smiled as he stroked his partner's hair, fondling it between his fingers.

"Better?" he asked in a whisper. Yugi muttered something.

He was asleep in no time. Just like a baby.

 **The end :)**


End file.
